


Im so jealous of you

by screamingsting



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Anxiety, Heavy Angst, Loverboy Y2kvr, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Paranoia, Y2KVR (Half-Life), mentioned breakdown - Freeform, now they both have abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Based off the idea of a bad ending for Y2KVRRemoving the Emails wasn't enough, Benrey still had to be free. Gordon just wasn't part of that plan.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, its referenced - Relationship, slightly - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Im so jealous of you

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Spooky and the gang from the CCY2K server for implementing this idea into my brain

When Benrey gave him the idea to turn off the emails forever, Gordon had first thought that would mean that they would spend more time together, being friends! That was until they had gotten all of their friends letters, and ran into the Restrictor. At first Benrey was angry, he grabbed the Restrictor and absorbed him like it was nothing. Gordon had been happy for him, excited that the plan was working! And no more pesky emails to try and stop them either! And then Benrey wasn't the same Benrey Gordon liked, he _was_ the Restrictor now. Benrey used his new powers and escaped, escaped the computer, just as he had planned. Gordon was happy for him, really, he was. So he waited for him to pull him out too.

And he waited.

And he waited...

Gordon waited a long time, staying in the Deep Web like a good friend, waiting for his best friend Benrey to come get him. The others had gone back to the Desktop, which was fine, he didn't mind waiting there all alone. He had promised he would get Benrey out, that meant that Benrey would do the same right?

... Right?

He saw Benrey through the screen, well no, it wasn't Benrey, it was _him_. It was _Gordon_ , his own body, staring at him with that familiar smirk Benrey would have when he got his way that could make Gordon's heart flutter in his chest. Standing he waited for his turn to be let out. And then everything turned off. He turned off the program, he _turned off the program_.

Gordon's eyes widened in realization, Benrey had left him here on purpose. He left him here on purpose and took control of _his_ own body. Gordon sat on the floor of where ever he was now, the threat of tears brimming at his eyes. And Gordon felt angry, betrayed. How could his best friend leave him here like this and use his real body as if it was his own? He shook his head, maybe he was over reacting, maybe Benrey had turned the program off because things weren't ready yet for him to get Gordon out too, they couldn't exactly _share_ a body, that would just be awkward. Gordon decided to just wait longer, things were fine, he wasn't being abandoned here. Sure he was still Lovecore'd, and yes he didn't remember much of his life outside of the computer, but that was fine, that would all be fixed once Benrey got him out. And Gordon was sure that he would, at least he thought he was sure.

Waiting became harder, at first it was a few months, then it was a year. Gordon was getting antsy, had he forgotten? Was Gordon being forgotten? Did anyone realize that the Gordon in the real world wasn't him? His despair soon turned into blind anger, it was everyone else's fault wasn't it, he surmised. The Emails, the other programs, Benrey. It wasn't his fault he was trapped here, it wasn't his fault he opened the Letter. At the end of the day his anger was directly at Benrey. So he screamed, he called out for help, anything to get someone, _anyone's_ attention, he needed to get out. He wanted OUT. Gordon curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Let me out... please... let me go..." He muttered into his knees, hands shakily going up and gripping his head tightly

Gordon waited longer, until he couldn't stand the silence. It was so quiet, he hated the quiet. He would give anything for Forzen to pop in and for them to have a little jam sesh, but Gordon remembered that couldn't happen, the program was shut off. And he _hated it_. He hated it so much, gritting his teeth he began to pace, he began to plot and plan. Escape was the only option, he couldn't wake up the programs with out the main program being on, and without the Restrictor... Gordon paused, what happened to the Restrictor when Benrey left? If he could find the Restrictor, or maybe what was left of him... he could escape. He could be free. A wicked and desperate smile crossed over his face as he thought about this, yes, Benrey used the Restrictors powers to escape, he could to. He just needed to get to the Restrictor. But then, he paused, if he escapes Benrey would still be in his body. He needed to get Benrey _out_ of his body.

"I... I could trap Benrey back in here... yeah.. yeah...!" Gordon grinned

This could work, no more silence, no more darkness, no more being alone. He just needed to wait for the opportunity to strike.


End file.
